With the development of electronic devices, in order to meet the requirements of a user for shopping, social contact, entertainment and the like, a growing number of application programs are developed for a user to use in electronic devices.
Usually, a user installs an application program in a specific directory of a local electronic device, and stores downloaded data files or some generated local record files and the like in a specific directory. For example, an application program is installed in a directory of “/data/application program name” or in a directory of “/sdcard/data/application program name”, wherein the above-mentioned files are also stored in the both directories. In some circumstances, however, an application program is installed in a specific directory of a local device, while the above-mentioned files are stored in other directories other than the specific one, for example, an application program developer develops the application programs without following the related protocols or specifications, resulting in that the directories for storing files of the application programs are not the specific directories.
In the case that the above-mentioned files are stored in a directory other than the specific one, since a system can only identify the specific directory when uninstalling an application program, only the specific directory that corresponds to the uninstalled application program will be deleted, and other directories, other than the specific directory, for storing files will not be deleted, which causes residues of files stored in other directories other than the specific directory, thereby occupying the device storage space.